UNa vEs MaS::::
by Ruu Affen
Summary: Bien pues este fic esta dedicado a los grandes fans del Edxwin jajaja ya lo tenia escrito asi que lo publico todo todo de una ves digo shooo BWAHAHAHAHA.... esta muy lindo y lo recomiendo jejeje [Edxwin] RomanticoComedia . como adoro estos fics XD Saludos
1. Llegando a Rizenbul:::

Hola a todos! SEEEE SOY SHOO WinrySoul jajaja... bueno aqui vengo a publicar un fic que ya habia escrito hace mucho tiempo pero no lo habia publicado aun jajaja... quiero aclarar algunas cosas... este fic originalmente fue escrito por una amiga a la que aprecio mucho (mis respetos a Alchemoose) y yo lo traduci ah un foro... pero como no lo continuo decidi acabarlo yo jajaja, y yo añadi los dos ultimos capitulos jajaja... se se se seguro estaran diciendo "otro estupido fic publicado por esta estupida escritora"pues dejenme decirles que en el lugar que lo publique tuvo mucho éxito y la verdad para que les miento... SI ESTA MUY LEEENDO! YAY XD pero no se dejen persuadir por este tonto mensaje y léanlo ustedes mismos para que me creean OwO... hise mi esfuerzo jajaja y pues yo les marcare todo ok jeje... mis saludos a mis amigas que siempre me apoyan jejeje

Titulo:

"una ves mas"

Consta de:

5 chapters

Fic original hecho por:

Alchemoose  
(chapters 1 2 n 3)

Traducido y completado por

WinrySoul (su servidora XD)

(chapters: 4 y 5 hechos por WS)

Couple:

(edxwin)

Clasif:

Romance-comedia  
(como me encanta esta clasificacion XD)

Y pues aquí empieza... no duden en dejarme reviews pues ya saben como me encantan sus comentarios XD

----------------------------chapter 1------------------------------------

Llegando a Rizenbul

El tren ya estaba cerca de Rizenbul, Al comento:  
"estoy muy feliz hermano, Lo hemos logrado! porfin estamos en casa!  
Ed sonrie "otra ves como antes, no al? tu cuerpo porfin lo recuperamos y mi brazo y pierna ahora son humanos... (sight) Aaa... winry estara desepcionada ya que ahora ya no podra repararme mas el Auto Mail que tanto le facina  
Al rie "¿tu piensas que de eso todo el tiempo esta viviendo?  
"Ugh?..." Ed tose de manera discreta "pues ella siempre estaba obsesionada con eso del Auto Mail que necesitaba... y (ed se pone triste) jamas se daba cuenta que tenia partes humanas... aveces pienso que ella no se ha dado cuenta que soy un humano y no una maquina!" Al miro de manera extraña y misteriosa a Ed  
"Que?..." Exclamo ed  
"nada..." Al respondio algo burlon  
"me diste una mirada muy rara Al, te vi" Ed insistio  
"Ed, te gusta Winry cierto?"  
" Q...QUE, AL ESTAS MALINTERPETANDO TODOS SABES!" grito ed muy apenado y sonrojado   
"Pero Hermano, recuerdas cuando heramos pequeños y siempre peleabamos por quien se casaria con Winry, y cuando siempre salia ganando te enojabas mucho... siempre la has amado, ADMITELO!" Al dijo molestando a Ed, y ed unicamente se sonrojo mucho y miro hacia otro lado "Al ya llegamos" Ed se acurruca en su asiento tratando de esconderse de algo.

"Ed, Al... ustedes, ustedes han vuelto a la normalidad!" Winry grito con mucha alegria y rodeo sus brazos alrededor de Ed abrazandolo.

Uh..? Fue lo unico que pudo decir Ed, pero antes de que sintiera un sentimiento especial acerca del abrazo, Winry tambien abrazo a Al, mientras que se encaminaban a la casa, Winry hablo:  
"Ed creo que esto quiere decir que ya no necesitaras mas de mi Auto Mail o si?"  
"pero Ed todavia te necesita Winry, dehecho, nosotros estabamos hablando acerca de..." La frase de Al fue interrumpida por la mando de Ed que estaba tapando bruscamente su boca para mantenerlo callado:  
"Ah- _Nada_" Ed completo: "lo que el quiso decir es que... umm. eh" Winry sonrio, ella sabia que en su interior ella tamien le gustaba Ed, y ella siempre habia tratado de no ser tan pesada con Ed, solo no era el momento para pelear con el.

Ellos corrieron hacia la recidencia Rockbell y como siempre, La Abuela Pinako siempre estaba en la puerta de la casa lista para recibir cualquier visita que se le aparesca, al verlos ella sonrio:  
"bueno, bueno, bueno, pero que tenemos aqui, sera este Edward Elric? y este.. quien es?" Pinako bromeaba  
" jeje, creo que ha sido ya muho tiempo desde que tu me viste en mi cuerpo humano" Al contesto sonriendo, el puso su mano en su cara... "es genial volver a ser humano otra ves" el penso eso para el mismo, todo entraron a la casa

---------------------------fin del chapter-------------------------------


	2. Cndo Negas lo q c t brinda:::

-------------------------------------Chapter 2-----------------------------------

Cuando negas lo que se te brinda

"Wow" exclamo Winry "Al se ha quedado profundamente dormido"   
"bueno.. creo que no ha dormido por mucho, mucho tiempo" Ed respondio "El debe estar muy ancioso y feliz de hacer las cosas que desafortunadamente no podia hacer cuando tenia la armadura..." Ed se recuesta en sus brazos y recarga su cabeza poniendo sus brazos atras "me da mucho gusto podrer devolverle su cuerpo a Al"  
"si, a mi tambien" Winry contesto sonriendo, hubo un silencio que domino el lugar entre ellos dos, Ed comenzo a ponerse algo nervioso pues hasta donde el recurda toda su vida ha estado alado de Al y no recurda un solo momento que ha estado ASOLAS con Winry, a excepcion de los ocacionales reparaciones de AUTO MAIL.. pero esas ocaciones no significaban mucho.

"Oye Winry" comenzo Ed pero indmediatamente se paro sin completar la frase  
"si?" Winry pregunto anciosa  
"ugh?... olvidalo, no era nada"  
"estas seguro Edward?" Winry insistio  
"si.." Ed confirmo, Winry miro hacia el reloj  
"¡vaya! ya es muy tarde y estoy algo cansada, asi que... creo que ire a la cama"  
"Ok" conesto Ed   
"y bien... que es lo que vas hacer? no estas cansado?"   
"No..." Hubo otro silencio "(sight) yo no creo eso"  
"y que se supone que quiere deicr eso?"  
"tu y Al siempre estan de un lado a otro... y cuando porfin tienes oporunidad de descansar NO LO HACES!... por que no quieres?   
"porque..." Winry se levanto muy molesta y grito: "porque **que!** yo no te entiendo! Vive tu vida normal y tranquilamente si tienes el chance" si yo fuera tu..." Winry paro, francamente ella no sabia que era estar en los zapatos de Edward, Edward se levanto muy molesto y la miro de una manera muy extraña:  
"si tu fueras yo" dijo acercandose poco a poco hacia Winry "Acaso tienes alguna idea de que es ser **yo**? por que si yo fuera tu... yo no quisiera ser yo!  
"lo... lo siento Edward" dijo Winry muy apenada y asustada con la mirada hacia otro lado "yo se que has visto cosas horribles en tu vida"   
"nah, no te preocupes" Ed se tranquiliso "eh aprendido ya a vivir asi, y ahora en adelante todo sera mejor"   
"y... que es lo que haras ahora? tu sabes... ahora que has vuelto a la normalidad? tu... quemaste tu casa recuerdas?" Ed se quedo pensando, el todavia no habia pensado de eso aun, sus pertenencias, todo habia desaparecido, y ahora que ha vuelto a la normalidad, tendria que encontrar un trabajo bueno para pagar sus gastos -pues ya no seguia con los militares- y aun podia hacer alquimia, pero ya no tan rapido como lo hacia antes  
"por que no te vas a cama ahora?" Ed se dijo asi mismo, pues es lo que normalmente se hace despues de un largo viaje, no?  
"OYE te hise una pregunta!" Winry menciono con voz alta  
"no lo se, okey, no estoy seguro... estoy pensando en eso... "  
"bueno si no te apuras, voy a decidir por ti" Winry sonrie con una idea misteriosa y probablemente mala  
"ugh?..." Ed miro hacia Winry "que es lo que tu...?  
"muy tarde! ya decidi!"  
"que? no puedes!"  
"tu me vas a cargar hasta arriba de las escaleras hasta mi cuarto!"   
"QU...QUE!" Ed respondio exsaltado "yo no voy a-" pero antes de que terminara Winry miro a Ed con ojitos de cachorritos convencedores "por...FAVOR!" Ed resongo entre dientes _"no puedes ser seria"_ Ed fue con Winry y la cargo como carga el novio a su novia recien casados!  
"yo no veo por que debo hacer esto!" Ed reclamo y muy sonrojado y apenado, subio las escaleras y entro a su cuarto  
"GRACIAS" Winry sonrio  
"emm... quieres que te ponga en la cama? Ed dijo muy apenado y sonrojado  
"si no es molestia " Ed dio un suspiro y se encamino hacia la cama de Winry, pero en el camino ed tropezo con una caja de muchos Auto Mails y cosas mecanicas   
"W-whoa! O.O" Ed cayo sobre la cama, mientras tropezaban, Winry se abrazo fuertemente hacia ed y pudo ponerse en forma recta de modo que su cara quedo enfrente de la de Ed al caer.   
"uh?" Es todo lo que pudo decir Ed al abrir los ojos y ver que la hermosa cara de Winry estaba justamente enfrente de el y muy cerca.  
"EEEEEEP!" **PON TUS MANOS FUERA DE ESE LUGAR!"**  
"keh!" Ed miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que su mano estaba encima de el pecho de Winry! (nota: tal y como sucedio con Psiren en el capitulo 10 de la serie)  
"ah!" Ed grito muy apenado y sonrojado "NO LO HICE A PROPOSITO" pero su declaracion de inocencia fue demasiado tarde pues Winry lo habia cacheteado fuertemente de manera que le dejo su marca de la mano en el cachete (ed estaba rojo por el golpe del cachete y mas aparte de lo apenado que estaba) Winry se paro abrazandose a si misma tambien muy apenada:  
"yo se... que fue un accidente ¬¬"   
"entonces por que me cacheteaste! " Ed grito con su mano en su cachete  
"¡¿TE RECUERDO LO QUE ACABASTE DE HACER!"  
"bueno... esa no es una respuesta muy logica pues si tu hubieras caido ensima de mi no hubier aiso igual... pues yo no tengo..." Ed paro su frase "olvida lo ultimo que dije"  
"bueno... entonces creo que es un "buenas noches" no?"  
Ed sonrie tiernamente hacia winry "si... BUENAS NOCHES"  
Ed comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo repentinamente se volteo y con la mirada hacia otro lado se acerco a winry  
"te veo mañana entonces..." Ed abrazo rapidamente a winry y se fue corriendo fuera del cuarto, Winry no pudo figurarse lo que paso en ese momento, pero ella solo sonrio y se fue a la cama! 

------------------------------fin del Chapter-----------------------------


	3. La intensidad de la Lluvia:::

---------------------------------Chapter 3---------------------------------

La intensidad de la Lluvia

A la mañana siguiente, Winry fue despertada por la intensa luz de la mañana que traspasaba su ventana o almenos eso fue lo primero que vio al despertar, habia un delicado sonido de golpes en la ventana  
"esta lloviendo..." Dijo Winry sonriendo para ella misma, se vistio y fue hacia abajo donde estaba el comedor, ahi se encontraba Ed tomando un jugo de naranja (no leche!) y leyendo un periodico  
"Ed..." Winry dijo feliz y despues recordo lo sucedido la noche anterior lo cual hiso que se sonrojara mucho al verlo  
"Winry..?" El sonrio al verla bajar "Buenos dias " despues Al venia bajando las escaleras con apenas sus boxers y una playera blanca:  
"buenos (bostesa) dias"  
Edward rio un momento y despues dijo burlonamente " Al, todavia no estas vestido y vienes asi abajo!"  
"jeje" sonrio Al y dijo en el mismo tono burlon "esque quise imitarte cuando tu solias bajar asi ademas, ayer fue una noche magnifica ¿no lo creen?  
Winry al oir las palabras de Al sonrie levemente y se dice a si misma _"si, claro que lo fue"_, Al se sienta en la mesa con Ed y Winry en medio.  
"no eh dormido desde hace TAAAAANTO tiempo"  
"se que no lo has hecho, por eso me alegro" Ed respondio muy feliz, miro a winry y despues su mirada regreso al periodico.  
Winry suspiro por un momento, por algun motivo no podia sacarse la anterior noche de su cabeza, pareciera como si Ed ni le pasara por la cabeza lo sucedido, lo cual la ponia muy triste  
"Winry... te sucede algo?" Al pregunto con un tono preocupado, Winry reacciono en el momento "SI! estoy bien! en serio! no me pasa nada!- ehhh... y donde esta mi abuela Edward?  
"creo que fue por algunos vegetales" Afirmo edward mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja.  
"Oh.." Winry respondio, hubo un silencio incomodo en el lugar, despues Al hablo:  
"y... que paso anoche? eh? ustedes saben... cuando estaba domrido"  
de inmediato Ed abrio sus ojos y escupio todo el jugo que estaba bebiendo, derramandolo por la mesa "q-QUE?"   
Ed se puso a la defensiva; pues pensaba que Al lo preguntaba por molestar _"entonces lo recurda"_ Winry se dijo a si misma muy feliz y emocionada  
"Calmate hermano! sucede que anoche oi que Winry grito y solo me entro curiosidad, eso es todo" Al dijo sorprendido  
"oh..! Edward suspiro aliviado "bueno... veras" despues Edward recordo el porque Winry habia gritado y se detuvo antes de q dijera algo mas  
"mm... olvidalo" Recordando... _"me cai encima de ella!"_  
"oh... no fue por que tu..." Winry se detuvo por que vio la cara molesta de Edward, ella de inmediato entendio la indirecta "emm... LO OLVIDE! JEJEJE si lo olvide" Winry rio nerviosa  
"ooh... ya entendi" Al afirmo sonriendo con una malevola sonrisa "podrias... disculparnos un momento Winry?"  
"emmm.. claro" Winry acepto de forma muy extrañada, Al jala del brazo a Ed hasta la sala  
"y... que paso?" insistio una ves mas Al  
"NO PASO NADA ALPHONSE, QUE NO TE LO DIJE YA"   
"LA BESASTE!"  
"QU-QUE? ¡NO! de donde sacaste eso al, _"besar"_ no viene de nada! ademas un abrazo no tiene nAdA que ver con un beso!"   
"entonces... LA ABRAZASTE! jaja, bueno, eso no lo es todo, pero sigue siendo aun romantico aunque debo admitir que eso fue de segunda base teniendola enfrente de ti y SoLoS!" Al no aguanto mas y comenzo a reirse  
"CALLATE" simplemente ARGH! Yo... voy a caminar un rato" Ed se fue tan frustado hacia la puerta y la cerro con tal fuerza que dio la sencacion de que se caeria toda la casa.  
"que tanto le hiciste a Edward, Al? Winry dijo mientras entraba a la sala curiosa  
" eh...mmmm.. Oups --"  
Los dos abrieron la puerta y vieron como Ed caminaba entre la lluvia hasta dejar de verlo  
"voy a seguirlo" dijo winry mientras que se ponia una capa y unas botas rapidamente, Al solo se le quedo mirando, el penso que era mejor dejarlos un momento _solos_ para que platicaran, pero despues la mala curiosidad de Al lo patio a la puerta para que los siguiera, se puso un pantalon rapido y una capa negra y se fue detras de ellos, claro que a una _considerable_ distancia.  
"Edo! EDO!" Winry lo llamaba atraves del humedo clima, Winry comenzo a correr ya empapada por la lluvia "EDWARD ELRIC, (sight) se va a enfermar si sigue aqui de terco"  
"si yo me puedo enfermar aqui afuera... que te hace pensar que tu no puedas enfermarte?"  
"aaaah... aqui estas" Winry suspiro aliviada al ver a Edward debajo de un arbol alado del rio, ella se sento alado de el y el se le quedo mirando  
"por que te fuiste asi como si nada?" Winry pregunto mientras que abrazaba sus piernas sobre su pecho.  
Ed penso acerca de eso _realmente nada habia pasad"_ solo es que se dejo llevar por el momento y sus piernas fueron obligadas a irse por el embarasosa situacion. pero el no le podia decir a Winry el por que se habia sentido tan apenado.  
"no lo se... creo que..." Ed mentia a Winry "yo solo estaba.." Winry comenzo a sentir como su corazon palpitaba rapidamente _era perfecto!_ un momento perfecto para admitir algunos sentimientos, pero ella no hiba ser la primera que lo admitiera! entonces ella hablo: "Ed.." los latidos del corazon del Winry llegaron a ser dolorosos pues palpitaban muy rapido ahora.  
"si..?" Edward comenzo a ver la intensidad el momento  
"acaso tu...? tu?" Winry no podia salir de aquellas palabras, ella queria decir "me amas" pero su garganta no emitia ni un sonido, ella tenia un nudo enorme en la garganta que no le permitira hablar, Ed estaba esperando al igual que Winry que las palabras "me amas" fueran las que salieran de la boca de ella, para que asi todos los sentimientos salieran de una ves.  
"Que-?" Ed pregunto ancioso, pero ambos sabian que no hiba a pasar, si el queria decirle lo que el sentia al respecto de ella, entonces EL DEBERIA ser el primero en hacer el movimiento, mientras Winry estaba tan penosa como el, tal ve s peor, talves eso no era lo que hiba a decir despues de todo. El no queria verse como un tonto esperando una respuesta de una niña totalmente paralisada, asi que el hiso la unica accion que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Edward se acerco letamente hacia la cara de Winry mirando sus labios y la beso. Los ojos de Winry eran dos puntos azules y muy abiertos, ella no podia dar credito a lo que estaba pasando: Ed la estaba... _besando!_, y en sus _labios!_ Se sintio tan emocionada y feliz a la ves, sentia un cosquilleo insoportable en su estomago y por un momento tuvo la sencacion de que su corazon se paro al igual que el tiempo, sentia que los labios de Ed sabian a dulce miel, realmente no sabia en que pensar, seria eso a lo que muchos le llaman _"amor"?_  
Ese momento fue como una eternidad para ellos, algo que talves jamas hubieran querido que acabara. Despues de un momento Ed rompio el beso romantico.  
Uh? Fue lo unico que dijo Ed al verla, mientras que ella estaba sonriendo apenadamente, los dos miraron hacia un lado, ambos sabian que un beso lo decia todo... y aveces, todo queria decir "TE AMO"

(En el fondo vemos a Al muy sonriente viendolos y algo sonrojado por la intensidad del momento mientras el se repetia "LO SABIA") 

---------------------------------FIN DEL CHAPTER-----------------------


	4. Metiches a la Redonda:::

------------------------------------Chapter 4--------------------------------

Metiches a la Redonda

Ed se queda fijament mirando a Winry mientras que los dos se dirijian lentament hacia la recidencia Rockbell, la lluvia ya habia sesado y Winry se encontraba viendo como el mojado pasto empapaba sus botas mientras que ella estaba sonrojada, Ed no podia emitir ni un sonido pues no podia dejar de pensar en aquel beso tan maravilloso y cada ves se sonrojaba mas y mas. asi se estuvieron por unos largos minutos hasta que Winry no aguanto mas y rompio el profundo silencio  
"Ed..." dice con una voz muy debil, Edward reacciona repentinament y la ve fijamente "sucede algo winry?" Winry comenzo a ponerse tensa y Ed lo percibio de inmediato "porque...porque tu..?" Ed se queda impresionado, talves por ver la cara tensa de winry o por que no entendia lo que queria decirle "que pasa?" Winry levanta la vista y cuando se disponia a decirle lo que pensaba, Edward percibio que algo se movia a lo lejos, una sombra que hiba muy muy rapido, aparentement queriendose esconder, Edward se asusta y deja de prestarle atencion a Winry quien tambien vio aquella sombra rara, La sombra se deslisaba rapidamente y se llego a esconder detras de unos arbustos, Ed dificilment la podia ver pero comenzo a acercarse lentament hacia donde estaba, despues comenzo a apresurar el paso hasta llegar al punto de correr, llego rapidament a los arbustos y...   
"TE TENGO..!...UGH?" Ed se abalanzo sobre los arbustos pero al caer no ve nada, se queda totalmente sorprendido, winry corre hacia a edward para ayudarlo a pararse  
"ed, ¿estas bien?"  
"que era esa cosa?" se queda extrañado edward  
"no lo se, pero ya olvidala, tenemos que entrar a la casa"  
"espera" Edward ve algo en los arbustos, lo levanta cuidadosament, era una liga roja que tenia varios cabellos dorados en ella, edward pone una cara de sospechoso "podria..." reacciona inmediatamente, sonrojado y enojado "KYAAAAAAAAAAA"  
"ugh?... EDWARD!" Winry grita al ver a Edward corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la casa dejando a Winry atras.

"ALPHONSE! COMO PUDISTE!" Ed grita enfadado y malhumorado asotando la puerta de la casa con gran fuerza. Pinako y Al se quedan sorprendidos al ver la reaccion de Ed, Al ya sabia lo que le esperaba pero intento disimular  
"que... que t pasa hermano?" sonrie con una culpable sonrisa  
"TU SABES LO QUE ME SUCEDE AL! COMO PUDIST HACERLO"  
se para "hacer que?" pregunta Al   
SONROJADO Y APENADO "pues... ve a pinakö pues..."   
"hacer que edawrd?" esta ves pregunta pinako  
Ed no emite ni un Sonido pues no queria que Pinako o alguien mas se enterara de lo que habia pasado en el arbol  
Al sonrie "yo no he hecho nada, ni si quiera eh salido de la casa!"  
Regresa la ira de Ed "ERES UN MENTIROSO O DIME sonrie POR QUE ESTAS DESPEINADO"  
Al se toca el cabello impresionado, en eso recuerda que cuando se oculto en el arbusto una rama se le habia atorado en el cabello y edward venia corriendo a gran velocidad y la unica alternatiba que le quedaba era safarse la liga como pudiese lo que dejo algunos cabellos incrustados  
nervioso "a-ah... esque... ya me voy a dormir y pues me despeino antes de dormirme jaja--jaja"  
Enfadado responde Ed "BUSCATE UNA MEJOR ESCUSA AL, APENAS SON LAS 11 DE LA MAÑANA!"  
Al se pone aun mas nervioso "ugh? y-y por que piensas que yo estuve afuera... que tiene que ver mi pelo con todo esto?"  
Ed sonrie diabolicamente "afuera winry y yo nos encontramos a alguien que corria a gran velocidad hacia aqui y c quedo en un arbusto, aparentement desaparecio cuando lo fui a buscar pero me encontre con algo...le enseña la liga rota con los cabellos se te hace esto familiar?"  
"sonrie bien me cachaste... SI FUI A ESPIRARLOS mira a Pinako NO TE GUSTARIA SABER QUE VI TIA?  
Edward se sonroja mucho! "NI TE ATREVAS" 

Fue en eso que Winry entra a la casa tranqulamente, ve a Ed y a Al peleandose  
"que pasa?" pregunta Winry  
"NADA!" GRITAN ED Y AL MIENTRAS QUE SE VEIAN MUTUAMENTE ENOJADOS  
Winry pone cara de diablica "se estan peleando verdad?"  
Ed y Al ven a Winry que tenia una cara de enojada "oh-ho, esa cara no me gusta" Ed repite en su mente, fue en eso que vieron que lentamente Winry saca una llave inglesa de una mesa, Ed y Al ponen cara de panico  
"van a seguir peleando?" Winry preguta de forma amenazada "NO!" dicen Ed y Al mientras que se escondian detras de Pinako, Fue en eso que el telefono suena, Winry baja su guardia y contesta el telefono

"Buenas tardes, estas llamando a Auto Mails Rockbell, que desea?" Winry contesta felizmente  
"que gusto oirte Winry" una voz grave contesta  
"sorprendida Coronel Mustang! ha sido mucho tiempo!

Ed pone cara de fastidio cuando hoye ese desagradable nombre  
"vaya, el coronel!" se da media vuelta, se dirigia a la cocina cuando

"Con ed? Claro aqui esta! ahora se lo paso"  
Ed se detiene y mira a Winry con cara de Enfado  
"CONTESTA" Winry pone cara de enojada y saca la llave inglesa  
Ed asustado toma el telefono   
"Coronel, que "agradable" oir su voz susurrando no se habia muerto"  
"oi eso Acero...! no tengo tiempo de discutir con "pequeñeses"  
"enfadado PE-QUEÑESES?"  
"su voz seria Tengo una mision para ti Acero y no puedes negarte"  
"serio que clase de mision?"  
"no te lo puedo decir por telefono, tienes que venir a Central, de inmediato asi que apurate y termina de una vez tu visita familiar"  
"entiendo, estaremos haya mañana en el atardecer"

Winry se sorprende y se torna triste al oir lo dicho de Ed, Edward cuelga y ve a Al

"empaca tus cosas Al, nos vamos al amanecer de aqui!" 

---------------------------Fin del Chapter----------------------------


	5. Nuestra Promesa:::

Mensaje de la Autora:

bien bien bien... este es el ultimo chapter y considero este uno muy tierno (aparte de que yo lo hise) jajaja siento que es el perfecto borche de oro que cierra este hermoso fic... espero que lo hayan gosado y por favor no dejen de poner reviews!

----------------------------------Chapter 5----------------------------------

"Nuestra Promesa"

La noche cae sobre Rizenbool, la luna llena junto con el estrellado cielo iluminaban aquella noche hermosa.Se hoyen unos pasos bajando las escaleras de la residencia rockbell, unas botas lustradas bajaban cansadamente aquellas escaleras de madera. Ed se toca el estomago  
"aaaaaaaaaaa... tngo hambre.. ¿ya estara la cena?"  
"Hermano! alfin bajas, la cena esta servida /" Dice al muy feliz mientras que ve a Ed bajar de las escaleras desde la mesa  
"que bien! y que es?" Pregunta ed muy ancioso  
"sea lo que sea, te lo vas a comer, asi que sientate!" Pinako contesta con su siempre voz seria mietras que aspiraba su pipa.  
pensamiento de ed: Estupida Anciana! que habra querido decir con eso?  
Fue en eso que a Ed se le ocurrio ver enfrente hacia la mesa, y para su sorpresa se encontro con una veja amiga  
Pensamiento de Ed: LE-HE! WTF! O.Ó Al se preocupa pues ve como Ed de un momento a otro su cara cambio a una cara de Nausea y Asco  
"Todo Bien Hernano?"  
"si... todo bien pensamiento de Ed:ME QUIEREN MATAR! ¬¬ Ed dice gruñendo entre dientes, comenzo a caminar muy enojado hacia la mesa cuando de repente piso algo que casi lo hacia caer, era el hueso de Hule de Den (CORTO DEL FIC: ¬¬ bien no se si en ese tiempo existia un hueso de Hule pero agamosle que si 8) Ed lo mira pensativo y mira hacia la mesa, despues su cara se torno en esa cara cuando planea hacer algo w, tomo el hueso de Den sin que se dieran cuenta y lo escondio detras de su espalda, despues se acerco a la mesa y puso rapidamente el hueso cerca de la botella de la asquerosa lacteosa! despues se sento, fue en eso que Den entra a la casa olfateando todos, levanta la vista y ve que su hueso esta en la mesa, despues su mirada se dirije a Ed quien lo veia con una sonrisa de oreja a orjeja, despues comenzo a correr a gran velocidad hacia la mesa  
"ugh?" Pinako y Al vieron como Den se dirijia hacia ellos, y fue en eso   
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF" "DEN ESPERA!" Den se lanza ensima de Pinako y Al hacia la mesa  
"Je-je" Ed se encontraba viendo lo que sucedia, Den cae a la mesa y  
"DEN, QUE TE HE DICHO DE NO SALTAR EN LA MESA!" Pinako grita enojada hacia Den, Al ve que la leche esta derramada completamente en el piso.  
"sonrie que lastima... la leche se derramo en el piso" Ed sonreia a cada rato, pero en cambio  
"HERMANO!" Al no se veia muy agusto en eso  
"ejem... y donde esta Winry? pense que bajaria a comer" Dijo Ed cambiando de Tema mientras comia su Estofado  
"aspira la pipa y expulsa el humo me dijo que se sentia algo cansada y que tomaria una siesta, parece que esta mañana no se veia muy bien que digamos, debe estar enferma" Piano afirma con seriedad  
"pero ella sabia que mañana en la mañana nos iriamos, pense que querria estar con nosotros esta noche!" Dice Al en un tono preocupado.  
"Parece que la noticia de que se hiban no le cayo muy bien" Pinako dijo mientras veia a Ed muy curiosa mientras que el solo veia su comida con una cara preocupada, solto la cuchara y se levanto  
"no tengo hambre" Ed comienza a dirijirse a las escaleras  
"pero Hermano, no te has acabado tu estofado!"  
"si no me voy a dorimir ahora, mañana no podre despertarme temprano, ademas estoy muy cansado"   
"almenos acabate el Estofado" Al insistio levantandose de la mesa y llevandole el plato  
"se da media vuelta olvidalo Al!"  
Al se detiene y ve como su hermano sube las escaleras, despues se regresa a sentarse  
"no lo entiendo Tia, hace un rato decia que se moria de hambre y ahora ya no! que raro... habra ido a...?"  
Pinako aspira su pipa y sonrie ) 

Pensamiento de Ed: caminando en el pasillo Ahora que tendra Winry... es cierto lo que dijo tia Pinako, ha estado asi desde que dije que nos hibamos... ademas... levanta la vista ella me dijo que queria decirme algo recuerda lo sucedido en el arbol y se sonroja tendra que ver con eso?"

Ed llega enfrente de la puerta de Winry y se le queda mirando ( Edit: XD aqui mi alteracion) Duda en tocar la puerta pues no queria ponerse rojo al verla enfrente, o peor, decir alguna tonteria enfrente de ella, pero se decide y toca la puerta  
"emm... Winry? estas ahi?"   
Winry estaba acostada viendo la luna por su ventana, oye la voz de ed y se levanta  
"abre la puerta ..."  
"sonrojado Ejem... ya comiste? no quieres que te prepare algo? vine porque crei que querrias algo"  
" mmm..."  
"mas sonrojado vamos... Tu cuerpo no aguantara mas... comeinza a caminar"  
"espera! le toma la mano Entra" 

Winry mete a Ed en su cuarto que estaba totalmente obscuro, Ed comienza a sentirse algo nervioso y apenado  
"Winry esta muy obscuro aqui, apenas y te puedo ver"  
"Edward..." Dice Winry susurrando muy triste  
" se acerca al interruptor voy a prender la Luz"  
"NO!" Ed se detiene y ve a Winry que estaba parada deteniendole  
"sucede... que me siento mas segura con la luz apagada "  
"se acerk a Wirny Winry que te pasa? has estado muy triste ultimamente? estas enferma?"  
Winry sonrie pues se sentia bien que Ed se preocupara por ella  
"te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Ed asiente con la cabeza, Winry lo ve tristemente "enserio tienes que irte?"  
Winry se sienta en su cama viendo el piso, Ed se acerca a ella y se sienta alado de ella   
"Cuando decidi hacerme Alquimista Estatal, comenze a ser el perro de los militares, a mi me dejaron tener una invesitacion por mi cuenta pues yo se los pedi, pero ellos me condicionaron que si necesitaban de mis servicios, volveria con ellos sin reclamar pues era una orden la mira es una obligacion que volvamos"  
Winry lo ve y despues dirije su mirada hacia la Luna  
"entonces, tendremos que esperarte una ves mas, no es asi?"  
Ed se sorprende por el comentario de Winry  
"Abuela Pinako es una gran compania, aprendo mucho con ella, pero... no es suficiente, aveces me siento muy sola, que no tengo a nadie mas aqui a mi lado" Winry comienza a apretar sus manos convertidos en Puños fueremente, agacha la mirada de modo que su pelo tapa sus ojos.   
"cuando me dieron la noticia de que Papa y Mama habian muerto, yo de inmediato supe que jamas los volveria a ver, que estaria sola por siempre, me senti tan Sola... en eso, llegaron ustedes, aunq no lo haya aparentado me senti bien, pues supe que no estaba sola, que aun tenia una familia, dos hermanos con quienes compartir mis cosas, y fue en eso..."  
"que hicimos la transmutacion Humana...cierto?" Ed contesta viendo hacia al piso muy trsite, Winry lo ve y regresa a su postura de Antes  
"si... y despues, sin avisaron, quemaron su casa; Yo me senti devastada, y mas sabiendo el peligro que correrian haya afuera, sin embargo tuve que esperar, y esperar" Winry comenzo a apretar fuertemente sus puños, Ed vio sus puños con mucha trsitesa, despues vio como unas gotas caian en sus puños, lagrimas de tristeza derramandose, Ed la vio que estaba temblando  
"Wi-winry..."   
" sollosando YA ESTOY HARTA... HARTA DE ESPERAR, YA NO QUIERO ESPERARLOS, YO QUIERO QUE YA SE QUEDEN AQUI CON NOSOTRAS, QUE TU TE QUEDES CON MIGO ED! La ultima imagen que tengo de mis padres fue verlos caminar hacia el rojiso horizante, en un atardecer... no puedo creer que esa haya sido la ultima ves que los vi, saber que nos los volveria a ver rompio mi Alma... pero cuando ustedes se van, cuando los veo caminar hacia el horizonte, despidendose.. yo... yo"   
Winry no lo aguanta mas y se lanza a las piernas de Ed a llorar fuertemente, Ed se quedo pasmado de lo que paso, tan sorprendido y Dolido a la ves al ver al amor de su vida llorando, derramando lagrimas por su misma culpa.  
"SIENTO LO MISMO... QUE NO LOS VOLVERE A VER, QUE LOS PERDERE PARA SIEMPRE Y QUE YO ME QUEDARE SOLA POR SIEMPRE! YA NO QUIERO ESPERAR... QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES CON MIGO! ESTOY CANSADA!" Winry comienza a llorar amargamente en las piernas de su amado, mientras que este no sabia que hacer, era una mescla de sentimientos insoportable, despues pone su mano en la cara de Winry y comienza a Acariciarla, mientras que la otra acariciaba su Dorado Cabello.  
"Yo... yo lo siento tanto, yo no tenia idea de como te sentias, estaba tan obsesionado con recuperar nuestros cuerpos que me llegue a olvidar de los sentimientos de los demas... frunce el ceño La Transmutacion Humana no solo nos afecto a nosotros... afecto a muchos... fue ese nuestro grande Error... sin embargo... levanta la cara de Winry con la mano y ella vio sus grandes ojos dorados algo llorosos con mucha trsitesa aun nosotros no hemos pagado el pecado que hemos hecho... yo siento que tengo una responsibilidad que decidi al irme de aqui... sonrie tu no sabes como me encantaria ver tu hermosa cara todas las mañanas... pero no podre disfrutar de ese privilegio si no acabo de pagar lo que ya eh emepzado... tenme paciencia... y pronto tu y yo seremos felices /"  
Winry solo sonrie debilmente y se acomoda una ves mas en las piernas de Ed y se queda profundamente dormida bajo la luz de la Luna.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando apenas y unos pocos rayos del sol iluminaban el grande cielo, Ed ya tenia sus ojos abiertos, puestos en WInry, quien dormia apasiblemente, Ed se sonrojaba cada ves que la veia, despues levanto la vista y vio a la ventana  
"ya es hora" Ed cuidadosamente pone la cabeza de Winry en una almohada y la tapa con su capa roja, Winry sonrie levemente,  
"no me habia dado cuenta... de lo hermosa que te ves dormida  
Ed la ve un rato mas y se acerca a ella, se inca y le da un beso en la mejilla... despues se levanta y se dirije hacia la puerta, abriendola y la ve por ultima ves y cuando estaba dispuesto a salir  
"Ed...Edo...Edward..." Ed voltea sorprendido y ve que Winry estaba aun con los ojos cerrados, estaba hablando domrida,  
"Adios Winry..."  
Ed sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta... Winry se mueve un poco mas  
" te-amo..."

"Asi que ya se van..." Pinako estaba enfrente de los dos chicos  
"Asi es , muchas gracias por todo Tia, y por tu hospitalidad " Al afirma con una agradable sonrisa  
" O.ó Hospitalidad?" Ed pone una cara de disgusto  
"no se van a despedir de Winry?"   
Ed reacciona y se queda pensativo y en eso se sonroja mucho con una sonrisa  
"WOOOOPS! O.O, U bueno ahi me la despides porfavor" Al sonrie una ves mas  
" y tu?" Pinako se le queda mirando a Ed  
" susurrando yo... ya me eh despedido de ella" Ed dice pensando  
"que?" Al pregunta dudoso  
" reacciona AAAAA... NADA U! ve a pinako con una sonrisa retadora BIEN ya nos vamos" se da media vuelta  
"no olviden venir de ves en cuando aqui para desayunar, entendido?"  
"Yup ¬¬ pensamiento de Ed: sigo sin entender como vamos a viajar millones de Km solo para venir a Desayunar ¬¬, por que no se le ocurre algo mas original?  
"Claro Tia" Dijo Al muy optimista  
Ed voltea de repente "emmm... se sonroja cuidad a Winry"  
" aspira su pipa siempre estamos bien.."

Ed y Al se alejan

pensamiento de Pinako: sera que Ed y Winry..?

Ed y Al comienzan a caminar hacia el horizonte que empezaba a amanecer, talves Ed y Al regresen a verlas una ves mas, eso era lo que deseaba Ed, pues le habia hecho una promesa a esa niña de ojos Azules de que volveria a su lado para concluir con lo que no terminaron, y hacerla feliz...  
------------------------- Fin del #$&$#&... AUN NO ACABA?------------------------

"AUN ME DEBES MI BOTELLA DE LECHE ENANO!" grita Pinako  
Ed voltea repentinamente  
"HAHAHA OLVIDALO! ENOJADO KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...Y A QUIEN LE LLAMAS UN MICROBICHO QUE NO SE PUEDE VER NI CON UN MICROSCOPIO!"

¿Algun dia volveran? nadie lo sabe... pero esa es otra historia y debera contarse en otra ocacion... 

---------------------------------------FIN ------------------------------------


End file.
